À Segunda é de Vez
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey envolveram-se e terminaram tudo, porém Joey não está disposto a deixar as coisas assim e quer voltar a ter uma relação com Seto. Mas conseguirão eles superar o que os separou da primeira vez ou ficarão separados? Oneshot.


**Título: **À Segunda é de Vez

**Autoria:** FireKai

**Género:** Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal:** Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário:** Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey envolveram-se e terminaram tudo, porém Joey não está disposto a deixar as coisas assim e quer voltar a ter uma relação com Seto. Mas conseguirão eles superar o que os separou da primeira vez ou ficarão separados? Oneshot.

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Era uma manhã de Sábado e o sol brilhava no céu. Joey Wheeler tinha-se levantado cedo e fora ter com Yugi à casa dele. O avô de Yugi estava na loja de cartas a trabalhar e Yugi abriu a porta ao ver o amigo. Sorriu-lhe, mas de maneira algo nervosa, que Joey não percebeu de imediato. Depois de entrar na casa, Joey foi conduzido à sala e ele e Yugi sentaram-se a conversar, mas rapidamente Joey notou que Yugi não estava a participar muito da conversa e parecia algo ausente.

"Yugi, o que é que se passa? Estás com algum problema?" perguntou Joey.

"Eu? Não, não tenho problema nenhum." apressou-se Yugi a dizer. "Está tudo bem. Porque é que perguntas?"

"Pergunto porque tu pareces-me distraído e até algo nervoso. Vá lá, se tens algum problema deves dizer-me. Eu sou teu amigo e vou ajudar-te no que quer que seja."

Joey olhou para Yugi, com um olhar expectante. Yugi hesitou, mas depois suspirou, levantou-se e foi até a uma mesa a um canto da sala. Quando voltou para junto de Joey, tinha um jornal na mão e estendeu-lho.

"Vê na página dezasseis." disse Yugi.

Joey folheou rapidamente o jornal até chegar à página dezasseis. O artigo que fizera Yugi ficar algo nervoso ocupava boa parte da página e havia também uma fotografia. O título do artigo era "Seto Kaiba apaixonado novamente?". A fotografia, a preto e branco, mostrava Seto ao lado de Duke Devlin. Duke estava bastante inclinado para Seto e sorria imenso. Seto não mostrava nenhum tipo de expressão significativa.

Joey começou a ler o artigo. Entre floreados, algumas informações sobre Seto e Duke, o jornal implicava que poderia existir algum romance entre eles, já que tinham sido vistos muito juntinhos e em clima de confidências. Joey terminou de ler o artigo e afastou o jornal.

"Li isto hoje de manhã, mas tu não tens hábitos de ler o jornal, portanto quando apareceste aqui agora, percebi logo que não sabias da notícia." disse Yugi.

"É apenas uma notícia sobre o Seto Kaiba. Nada demais. Saem muitas notícias sobre ele e sobre a Kaiba Corporation nos jornais. Esta é apenas mais uma e pronto." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros.

Yugi abanou a cabeça, pouco convencido. Joey e Seto tinham-se envolvido um com o outro há alguns meses atrás. Fora uma surpresa para todos quanto Joey o revelara. Tristan dissera que achara mais provável que eles se matassem um ao outro do que se poderem envolver de alguma maneira. Téa contrapusera indicando que os opostos se atraiam e daí que Joey e Seto tinham sido atraídos um para o outro. Yugi apenas queria que o amigo estivesse feliz e se fosse com Seto, tudo bem.

Porém, as coisas não tinham corrido pelo melhor e o que houvera entre Seto e Joey terminara. Não antes de um jornal ter descoberto a situação e ter publicado uma notícia. A sexualidade de Seto e Joey fora exposta e daí que agora Seto passara a ser um alvo para a imprensa, se fosse visto acompanhado de algum homem, num clima de mais intimidade. Apesar do envolvimento entre Seto e Joey, que nunca fora oficialmente um namoro, ter terminado há cerca de um mês, Yugi acreditava que Joey gostava mesmo de Seto e daí o nervosismo ao ter visto aquela notícia no jornal.

"Joey, não te importa mesmo que o Kaiba ande envolvido com outra pessoa?" perguntou Yugi.

"Claro que não. Porque é que eu me haveria de importar? Entre ele e eu já não existe nada, portanto ele pode envolver-se com quem quiser e fazer da vida dele o que quiser." disse Joey, parecendo bastante frio.

"Joey…"

"Além de que nem sabemos se esta noticia é verdade. Quer dizer, também não me importa se é verdade ou não. Simplesmente não quero saber." disse Joey. "Eu e o Kaiba terminámos tudo."

"Eu sei que terminaram, mas… vou ser sincero contigo, Joey. Eu acho que tu ainda gostas dele. Quando estavas com ele, estavas muito mais animado. Agora andas mais triste." disse Yugi. "Gostava de ter de volta o meu amigo animado ou pelo menos o meu amigo que partilhava comigo o que realmente sentia. Tu agora não o estás a fazer. Estás a fingir que a situação te é indiferente."

Joey ficou calado durante vários segundos. Sabia que Yugi tinha razão. Não lhe era indiferente aquela notícia. Não sabia se era verdade ou não, mas não lhe era indiferente. Suspirou.

"Está bem Yugi, queres saber como é que eu me sinto? Neste momento, irritado. Irritado com a porcaria da noticia e com o facto do Kaiba poder já estar envolvido com alguém quando nós acabámos tudo há pouco tempo." disse Joey. "É assim que me sinto. Irritado. Aliás, tenho-me sentido assim desde que acabou o que havia entre nós."

"Compreendo, Joey."

"Mas isto também pode ser apenas uma mentira do jornal. Estão sempre a inventar coisas sobre os famosos, casos que não são verdade." disse Joey. "Mas realmente eu quero saber se é verdade ao não e gostava que fosse mentira. É estúpido, porque eu e ele já não estamos juntos, mas ainda parece que sim."

Yugi acenou afirmativamente. Finalmente Joey estava a falar do que realmente sentia.

"O que me apetecia agora era encontrar o Duke e esmurrá-lo. A ele ou ao Kaiba… ou aos dois." disse Joey, cerrando os punhos. "Mas isso não iria adiantar nada, portanto mais vale estar quieto, senão irei apenas criar problemas para mim próprio."

"Sabes, se estás mesmo a querer saber a verdade, talvez seja melhor ires falar com o Kaiba e perguntares-lhe pessoalmente." sugeriu Yugi. "Parece-me o mais simples a fazer e recebes uma resposta directa dele."

"Ele não vai querer falar comigo ou não vai admitir nada." disse Joey.

"Tens a certeza? Desde quando é que alguma coisa te pára, Joey?"

Joey olhou para o amigo e depois sorriu ligeiramente.

"Tens razão. Nada me pára e o Kaiba vai responder-me, nem que eu tenha de estar colado a ele o dia todo, até que o vença por cansaço." disse Joey, levantando-se. "Vou ter com ele agora."

"À mansão?"

"Não. De certeza que agora está na Kaiba Corporation. Pelo menos, quando estávamos juntos, ao Sábado de manhã ele ia sempre trabalhar, portanto deve continuar a fazer o mesmo." disse Joey. "Adeus Yugi, vemo-nos depois. Ah, já agora, posso levar o jornal comigo? Pode dar jeito."

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Seto Kaiba estava sentado na sua cadeira, em frente à sua secretária, no seu gabinete, na Kaiba Corporation. Seto estava nesse momento a escrever no computador, absorvido em mais algumas situações complicadas da Kaiba Corporation. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu-se um bip. Seto parou de escrever e carregou num botão do intercomunicador que estava pousado em cima da mesa.

"Sim Minako?" perguntou Seto.

"Peço desculpa senhor Kaiba, mas tem aqui uma pessoa para o ver." disse a voz de Minako, a secretária pessoal de Seto. "É o Joey Wheeler. Ele insiste que o quer ver de imediato."

Seto ficou pensativo durante uns segundos. Deveria mandar Minako indicar a Joey para se ir embora e recusar-se a vê-lo. Depois pensou que provavelmente Joey iria aceitar muito mal essa situação e tentaria fazer um escândalo, esmurrar alguém ou arrombar a porta do seu gabinete, o que seria bastante chato.

"Pode mandá-lo entrar." disse Seto.

"Com certeza."

A comunicação terminou. Seto respirou fundo e aguardou. A porta do gabinete abriu-se e Joey entrou, com um jornal numa das mãos. Fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se a passos largos da secretária de Seto. Seto avaliou-o. Estava igual ao de sempre. Cabelo loiro algo desgrenhado, uma camisola de manga curta e um ar que transmitia confiança e desafio ao mesmo tempo.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Presumo que não leste a noticia que saiu sobre ti no jornal, portanto aqui tens. Página dezasseis." disse Joey, atirando o jornal para cima da secretária. Seto lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido e folheou o jornal. "E depois de leres o que aí está, diz-me o que é que tens a dizer sobre isso."

Seto baixou os olhos para o jornal e leu o que estava escrito na página dezasseis. Joey ficou à espera, de braços cruzados, aguardando por uma resposta de Seto. Não estava certo que ele lhe fosse responder realmente, mas decidira que tinha efectivamente de tentar. Seto terminou de ler a notícia e pousou o jornal, olhando depois para Joey.

"Não sabia que isto tinha saído no jornal." disse ele. "Até estou admirado de ainda não ter recebido alguma chamada de algum chato a falar-me disto, mas enfim, cá estás tu para me informares, Wheeler. Mas como eu disse, não fazia ideia que isto saíra no jornal."

"Até aí já eu percebera, mas é verdade?" perguntou Joey. "Estás envolvido com o Duke Devlin?"

Seto ficou alguns segundos a fitar Joey, que descruzara os braços e tinha os olhos mais abertos do que o normal, esperando uma resposta. Seto encolheu os ombros.

"Porque é que te interessa? Que eu saiba, agora já não temos nada entre nós, pelo que não te devo qualquer satisfação. Posso envolver-me com quem quiser, quando quiser." disse Seto, sem qualquer emoção na voz.

"Apesar de não estarmos juntos, não te custa nada responder. Afinal trocaste-me logo por outro, foi isso? Eu quero acreditar que não. Não me parece que fosse algo que fizesses assim tão rapidamente, mas mesmo assim…"

Joey e Seto olharam-se olhos nos olhos. Segundos depois, Seto acabou por desviar o olhar e suspirar.

"Desta vez vou abrir uma excepção e responder-te, mas não faças disto um hábito, porque como eu disse, não te devo satisfações." disse Seto. "Eu e o Duke Devlin não temos nada um com o outro. Esta é uma notícia fantasiosa do jornal. Tu sabes que os jornais e revistas gostam de publicar todo o tipo de mexericos e teorias que não são verdadeiras."

"Então não têm mesmo nada um com o outro?"

"Foi o que eu disse. Não estamos envolvidos." disse Seto. "A não ser num novo negócio em que a Kaiba Corporation está a trabalhar com a empresa do Devlin, daí termos saído e esta fotografia ter sido tirada sem sabermos. E dá para ver que o Devlin é que está mais chegado a mim, não eu a ele, além de que estávamos a conversar. Apenas isso."

Joey sentiu-se mais calmo. O que Seto dizia fazia sentido e apesar de não o querer admitir, ficaria muito aliviado que Seto não estivesse envolvido com Duke e provavelmente com mais ninguém. Apesar de terem terminado o que os unia, pelo menos para Joey fora algo forte e era difícil ignorar se Seto andasse envolvido com alguém, ainda por cima isso sendo publicitado na imprensa.

"Bom, então já que é assim… acho que me vou embora." disse Joey, agora alto atrapalhado, sem saber mais o que dizer. "Já soube o que queria saber."

"Porque é que isto é importante para ti? Terminámos tudo e agora queres que eu nunca mais me envolva com ninguém é isso?"

"Não é bem isso, Kaiba. Eu sei que um dia vais envolver-te com outra pessoa, porque é óbvio. Mas também só terminámos tudo há cerca de um mês. Acho que era demasiado cedo para já andares com outra pessoa."

"Achas que sim? Vêem-se pessoas que num dia estão juntas com uma pessoa e no dia a seguir já têm outra." disse Seto. "Mas não estou com ninguém. Bastou-me o que aconteceu entre nós."

Os dois ficaram a olhar-se por mais alguns segundos. Joey sentia falta de Seto, era essa a verdade. Agora, ali estava Seto mesmo em frente a ele. Joey sabia que eles tinham terminado tudo porque eram muito diferentes. Havia incompatibilidades, discussões constantes, mas mesmo assim não deixara de gostar de Seto. Deu a volta à secretária e Seto ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo aproximar-se.

"Wheeler…"

Joey não deixou que Seto dissesse mais nada. Chegou perto dele, baixou-se um pouco visto que Seto estava sentado e de seguida beijou-o. Seto foi apanhado desprevenido. Eles estavam separados, já não tinham nada que os unisse e Seto decidira que não voltaria atrás. Porém, naquele momento esqueceu isso. Não queria saber. Beijou Joey de volta e quando se separaram para respirar, estavam ambos ofegantes.

"Não devias ter-me beijado, Wheeler." disse Seto, depois de recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

Joey afastou-se um pouco, mas mesmo assim permanecendo bastante perto de Seto.

"Apeteceu-me." disse Joey. "E tu beijaste-me de volta, portanto querias o mesmo que eu."

"Acho melhor ires embora agora." disse Seto, de maneira ponderada, medindo as palavras. "Já sabes o que vieste saber, pelo que deves ir embora antes que faças algo que te venhas a arrepender no futuro."

"Há cerca de um mês que não estamos juntos e apesar de tudo, apesar de eu saber que não funcionamos bem juntos… o que quero agora é estar contigo."

De seguida, Joey aproximou-se novamente e beijou Seto mais uma vez. Seto tentou empurrá-lo, mas Joey colocou-lhe os braços à volta do pescoço, tentando aprofundar o beijo. Seto não gostava de ser forçado a fazer nada, mas mais uma vez o seu desejo por Joey falou mais alto e beijou-o de volta. Joey afastou-se para respirar, mas não tirou os braços do pescoço de Seto.

"Agora não quero pensar nos nossos problemas. Podes chamar-me louco, mas tenho saudades do que tivemos." disse Joey, de maneira franca. "Quero-te, Kaiba…"

"Vamos voltar ao mesmo? Tu sabes…"

"Eu sei que tivemos problemas e isto não quer dizer que voltemos a estar envolvidos noutras vezes. Só desta vez… mais uma vez. Vá lá, Kaiba, tu queres isto tanto quanto eu, mesmo que digas que não."

Seto não respondeu por uns segundos. Sim, na verdade queria tirar a roupa toda a Joey e fazerem sexo ali mesmo em cima da secretária ou num dos dois sofás que havia no gabinete. Mas tinha dúvidas. Ele e Joey tinham posto fim ao envolvimento que tinham, um quase namoro que nunca o fora oficialmente e envolver-se com Joey poderia voltar a trazer tudo de volta. Mas ali estava Joey, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos grandes e cor de mel, que por um lado lhe transmitiam calma e por outro pareciam ter um fogo escondido atrás desses mesmos olhos, brilhando com confiança. Seto engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Nunca fora de se deixar levar muito pelos instintos, mas naquele momento, já não queria saber.

"Wheeler, larga-me o pescoço." disse Seto.

"Kaiba…"

"Larga-me o pescoço porque se não o fizeres não consigo comunicar à minha secretária que não devo ser interrompido."

Seto lançou um olhar significativo a Joey, que percebeu a deixa e se afastou, libertando o pescoço de Seto. Seto inclinou-se para o intercomunicador e ouviu-se a voz de Minako segundos depois.

"Sim senhor Kaiba, precisa de alguma coisa?" perguntou ela.

"Quero informá-la que não quero ser interrompido por nada." disse ele. "Nem com chamadas, nem mesmo que alguém venha ver-me. Não importa. Ah, claro, se acontecer algo grave com o Mokuba, isso é a única excepção para eu ser interrompido. Compreendido?"

"Com certeza, percebi perfeitamente."

Seto desligou de seguida o sinal do intercomunicador e viu que Joey se tinha aproximado da porta do gabinete e a estava a trancar. Joey sorriu-lhe e depois piscou-lhe o olho.

"É sempre melhor prevenir, trancando a porta." disse ele.

Seto abanou a cabeça, enquanto Joey se aproximava dele. Joey saltou-lhe praticamente para o colo e beijaram-se novamente. Seto voltou a lembrar-se porque é que ele e Joey se tinham envolvido anteriormente. Começara tudo com um envolvimento sexual e a esse nível eles nunca tinham tido qualquer problema, antes pelo contrário.

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Yugi estava sentado no sofá da sala, a organizar o seu deck, pensando em alterá-lo ligeiramente quando ouviu alguém bater à porta. Levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir a porta, encontrando Joey do outro lado, a sorrir-lhe intensamente. Yugi percebeu que a conversa com Seto tinha corrido bem e disse ao amigo para entrar na casa novamente.

"Pensei que me fosses ligar e em vez de voltares a aparecer aqui outra vez." disse Yugi, caminhando para a sala ao lado de Joey. "Então, como é que correu a conversa com o Kaiba? Parece-me que afinal ele não tinha nada com o Duke Devlin, não é?"

"Exactamente. Não passava de uma notícia falsa do jornal." respondeu Joey.

Yugi olhou para o amigo novamente. Joey continuava sorridente e animado, mas parecia a Yugi que seria demasiado apenas por saber que Seto Kaiba e Duke Devlin não tinham nada um com o outro. Sentaram-se os dois no sofá da sala novamente. Joey tinha saído da casa de Yugi há apenas cerca de duas horas.

"E aconteceu mais alguma coisa?" perguntou Yugi. "Há mais alguma coisa que me queiras contar?"

"Sim, há. Foi por isso que vim aqui pessoalmente. Achei melhor do que estar a ligar-te, além de que as chamadas hoje em dia estão caras e conversar cara a cara ainda é de graça." disse Joey. "O que se passou foi que falei com o Kaiba, ele disse que não tinha nada com o Duke Devlin e acabámos por nos envolver outra vez."

"O quê?" perguntou Yugi, surpreendido. "Vocês envolveram-se outra vez? Mas tinham terminado tudo…"

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas foi mais forte que nós. Aconteceu. Eu vim-me embora da Kaiba Corporation e combinámos que iríamos pensar no que realmente queríamos e depois falaríamos." disse Joey. "Eu sei que anteriormente as coisas não resultaram entre mim e o Kaiba, mas eu quero tentar outra vez. Acho que vale a pena."

"Tu é que sabes Joey, mas acho que deves pensar bem se vale mesmo a pena. Eu percebo que tu e o Kaiba tenham uma espécie de química, vá lá." disse Yugi. "Mas anteriormente apenas isso não chegou. O que é que vai ser diferente agora?"

Joey ficou calado durante uns segundos, percebendo o que deveria responder e ponderando também no que tinha corrido mal. Joey e Seto nunca se tinham dado bem, mais devido à personalidade de Seto. Porém, um dia tinham-lhes pregado uma partida e tinham-nos trancado numa dispensa na mansão de Seto. O objectivo seria que eles se entendessem. Seto e Joey tinham discutido um com o outro, tinham gritado para que lhes abrissem a porta, mas na se resolvera.

E então, Joey tinha tropeçado e caído em cima de Seto. Num impulso, beijou-o. Seto nunca fora beijado antes e nessa altura não fez nada para corresponder. Joey deixou-se levar e continuou a beijá-lo, até que Seto também o beijou de volta. Depois, tinham-se efectivamente envolvido. Quando foram libertados da despensa, nenhum deles deu qualquer tipo de sinais aos outros do que tinha acontecido.

Seto tentou então evitar Joey a todo o custo, o que não foi possível pois Joey não iria deixar passar aquilo sem a situação ser esclarecida. Tinha ido até à Kaiba Corporation e forçara a sua entrada no gabinete de Seto, que ficara muito zangado com isso. Depois de terem discutido mais um pouco, envolveram-se novamente e isso passou a ser a norma. O que os ligava primariamente era o sexo, mas começou também a desenvolver-se algo mais. Mais tolerância e mais companheirismo, o que para Seto em particular era algo difícil de lidar, mas estava a aprender.

Mesmo assim, os dois eram muito diferentes um do outro e as discussões sucediam-se. Apesar de algumas serem seguidas por sexo para fazerem as pazes, isso não era suficiente. Ainda não se tinham adaptado um ao outro e cada um tinha as suas ideias e mesmo estando mais tolerantes, não conseguiam aceitar as ideias, decisões e expectativas do outro. Então, tinham decidido terminar de vez o que tinham e assim fora.

"Eu quero que isto entre mim e o Kaiba resulte." disse Joey. "Quero mesmo muito. Eu sei que somos diferentes e discutimos muito, mas acho que se tentarmos novamente e formos mais pacientes, vamos conseguir. Eu sei que vais dizer que eu não sou uma pessoa paciente. Falo demais às vezes, sou cabeça dura, sou refilão e teimoso, mas estou disposto a mudar pelo Kaiba."

"Bom, se é realmente o que pensas e sentes, muito bem. Eu apoio-te, como sempre." disse Yugi. "Espero que isto resulte mesmo entre vocês, caso contrário é mesmo melhor esqueceres o Kaiba e seguires em frente."

"Agora vai resultar, tenho a certeza. Hoje ao final da tarde vamos encontrar-nos na mansão dele." disse Joey. "Só espero que ele também queira dar-nos uma nova oportunidade."

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Duke Devlin entrou no gabinete de Seto e fechou a porta. Vinha a enrolar uma madeixa de cabelo com um dedo e parecia satisfeito por estar ali, apesar de ser quase hora do almoço. Seto tinha-o mandado chamar, pois queria falar com ele pessoalmente.

"Senta-te." disse Seto.

Duke assim fez e sentou-se numa das duas cadeiras que estavam em frente à secretária. Seto estendeu-lhe o jornal que Joey tinha deixado ali. Duke abanou a cabeça, não o aceitando e continuando a enrolar uma madeixa do seu cabelo.

"Se foi por isso que me mandaste chamar aqui, não preciso de ler a notícia agora, porque já a tinha visto." disse Duke.

"Pois, claro que tinhas." disse Seto, lançando-lhe um olhar frio e colocando o jornal de lado. "Comecei a ser bombardeado por chamadas de jornalistas a perguntarem-me se isto era verdade. Claro que não é. Não temos nada os dois e ambos sabemos disso."

"Mas os jornalistas não sabem." disse Duke.

"Claro que não. Mas tenho de te perguntar, a ideia era fazer publicidade? Atraíres a atenção sobre nós para que quando lançássemos os produtos da nossa parceria serem mais populares, é isso?"

Duke pestanejou algumas vezes e deixou a sua madeixa de cabelo de lado, encarando Seto.

"Não percebo o que estás a dizer."

"Ora, se há coisa que não sou é parvo e ingénuo. Quem é que sabia que íamos sair? Ia estar um fotógrafo mesmo ali ao pé para nos tirar aquela foto? Ainda por cima, contigo tão chegado para mim. Duke Devlin, tu ligaste a algum jornalista, deste-lhe a informação de onde iríamos estar. Isto foi tudo preparado e espero que o admitas rapidamente, porque não gosto de perder tempo com mentiras."

Duke hesitou, mas depois acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Está bem, é verdade. Liguei a um jornalista e ele tirou a foto. Não tive nada a ver com o que escreveram, mas pensei que fosse algo do género que iriam escrever, portanto não me enganei. Precisávamos de chamar mais a atenção e esta foi uma maneira como qualquer outra."

"Não, não foi. Com a minha vida privada e mentiras, não." disse Seto. "Portanto, isto acabou aqui."

"O quê? Vais terminar a nossa parceria? Mas é muito importante para ambas as empresas." disse Duke, alarmado.

"Não é isso. Negócios são negócios. Estou a dizer que acabou o teu esquema. Se alguma vez voltas a fazer algo do género, vais arrepender-te, compreendeste?" perguntou Seto, com um tom de voz ameaçador. Duke acenou afirmativamente. "Óptimo. Então podes ir e eu que não saiba que disseste algo a algum jornalista que suporta esta notícia falsa."

Duke levantou-se e saiu do gabinete, aborrecido. Seto recostou-se na sua cadeira e suspirou.

"_Agora__falta__apenas__resolver__as__coisas__com__o__Joey.__" __pensou__Seto.__ "__Tenho__apenas__de__lhe__dizer__o__que__acho__que__devemos__fazer,__se__tentar__mais__uma__vez__entendermo-nos__ou__deixar__tudo__como__está.__"_

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Ao final da tarde, Joey foi até à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Os seguranças que estavam ao portão da mansão já tinham ordem para o deixarem entrar e assim fizeram. Depois de entrar na mansão, um mordomo escoltou Joey até à biblioteca, onde Seto se encontrava. A biblioteca era uma divisão cheia de estantes e livros, com uma secretária ao fundo, uma mesa e alguns sofás. Seto estava sentado atrás da secretária e levantou-se ao ver Joey entrar. O mordomo retirou-se e fechou a porta.

"Agora que estamos aqui os dois, vamos então ter esta conversa importante." disse Seto, fazendo sinal para que Joey se sentasse num dos sofás.

"Não quero sentar-me. Quero que vamos directos ao assunto e pronto. Eu quero que tentemos novamente. Quero dar uma hipótese ao que tínhamos." disse Joey. "Portanto, é isto. Agora falta saber o que tu queres."

Seto apreciava quando Joey mostrava aquela faceta directa. Por norma, Seto também preferia ir directo aos assuntos, sem rodeios, mas nem sempre era possível ou aconselhável. Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça.

"Wheeler, eu também quero que tentemos novamente." disse ele.

Joey sorriu de imediato e o sorriso alastrou-se aos olhos, que pareciam a Seto estarem luminosos com aquela situação.

"Mas acontece que se queremos que isto resulte, temos de conseguir superar os problemas que nos separaram da primeira vez." disse Seto. "Acho que estamos de acordo nisso, correcto?"

"Sim, tens razão. Tivemos pontos de divergência e isso fez com que nós nos separássemos de vez e foi culpa dos dois." disse Joey. "Eu posso ser casmurro, mas sei que foi mesmo culpa dos dois. Aliás, por fomos demasiado intolerantes um com o outro."

"Se queres que te diga, só com esta conversa já estamos a fazer progressos. Pelo menos estamos a concordar que queremos dar outra hipótese ao que tivemos e que se terminou foi por culpa dos dois."

Joey acenou afirmativamente. Até ao momento não estavam a discutir e isso era bom sinal.

"Então o que é que fazemos agora?" perguntou Joey. "Temos coisas para resolver, mas começamos por onde?"

"Proponho que ao longo desta próxima semana sejamos postos a teste, digamos." disse Seto. "Com isto quer dizer que temos de identificar o que estava mal e colocarmos o que sentimos à prova. Se conseguirmos superar essas situações, então quer dizer que conseguiremos levar a nossa relação em diante e que teremos aprendido a ser mais tolerantes."

"Parece-me bem." disse Joey. "Hum, então a primeira coisa que me lembro que discutimos foi por causa do Yugi e dos meus outros amigos. Tu és muito pouco tolerante com eles e eles fazem parte da minha vida. Se estivermos juntos, eles vão estar por perto e tu sabes isso."

"Sim, sei." disse Seto, respirando fundo. "E o que é que queres que eu faça sobre isso? Que prova é que me estás a propor?"

"Amanhã à tarde eu e os outros vamos encontrar-nos, portanto tu podes vir comigo. Passas a tarde connosco. Vais ver que eles não são tão maus ou aborrecidos como tu pensas que são e assim mostras a tua tolerância a eles."

"Ok, não é que me agrade muito, mas temos de fazer sacrifícios quando estamos numa relação, pelo que li online, nalguns sites. Portanto está bem, eu aceito." disse Seto. "E tive uma ideia para uma prova para ti. Amanhã, além de mim, o Mokuba irá connosco."

"O Mokuba? Hum…"

"Sim. Ele é uma parte integrante da minha vida, provavelmente tanto ou ainda mais que os teus amigos na tua, portanto faz sentido. Quando estivemos juntos o Mokuba não estava muito de acordo com a situação. Não o conseguiste conquistar. Lembro-me de numa discussão ter-te dito isso e que tu disseste que já não conseguias suportar o meu irmão."

"Porque ele era… ou ainda é muito irritante quando quer."

"Isso é de família."

Com aquele comentário Joey não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

"Pronto, eu irei tentar ser o mais simpático possível para o teu irmão e tentar que ele goste minimamente de mim. Percebo que não queiras estar com alguém que o teu irmão não goste."

"Se tu tentares e for o Mokuba que não queira ser de todo simpático, é algo diferente e não te deixaria por isso. Mas não demonstraste empenho anteriormente."

"Muito bem, então amanhã temos as nossas provas." disse Joey. "Agora que isso está esclarecido, já nos podemos beijar?"

"Com certeza que sim."

E de seguida estavam a beijar-se.

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Yugi, Joey, Tristan e Téa reuniram-se na casa de Yugi, como costumavam fazer algumas vezes nos fins-de-semana. Joey informou os outros sobre ele e Seto estarem a dar uma segunda oportunidade à relação, que Seto e Mokuba iriam estar presentes naquela tarde e que estavam numa espécie de sistema de provas para comprovarem se conseguiam ser tolerantes um com o outro e a relação poderia perdurar ou não.

"Vocês é que sabem, mas eu previa que vocês se matassem um ao outro e afinal terminaram tudo e ainda estão vivos e querem juntar-se outra vez." disse Tristan. "Há pessoas que são mesmo doidas."

Joey deu-lhe um murro na cabeça e Tristan sorriu maliciosamente ao amigo.

"Pronto, eu prometo que não vou provocar o Kaiba com alguma insinuação sobre vocês para ele ficar embaraçado ou irritado." disse Tristan. "Está melhor assim?"

"Muito melhor." disse Joey, lançando ainda um olhar aborrecido ao amigo.

"Eu sabia que vocês acabariam por voltar a ficar juntos. Os opostos voltaram a atrair-se." disse Téa. "Mas espero que agora não se separem."

"Acho que todos esperamos o mesmo." disse Yugi e os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

Pouco depois, bateram à porta e Yugi foi abrir. Seto e Mokuba entraram na casa de Yugi e ele conduziu-os à sala, onde os outros estavam reunidos. Ao ver Seto, Joey sorriu-lhe abertamente e Seto abanou a cabeça e aproximou-se dele.

"Eu vim, como tínhamos combinado." disse ele.

"Não esperava que faltasses, claro." disse Joey, olhando depois para Mokuba, que viera atrás de Seto. "Olá Mokuba, como é que estás?"

"Já estive melhor." respondeu Mokuba, de braços cruzados. "Estou com sede. Vai buscar-me um copo de água."

Joey ficou irritado com aquela atitude de Mokuba, que além de não ser simpático ainda lhe estava a dar ordens. Contudo, tinha prometido a Seto que teria calma e tentaria entender-se com Mokuba, portanto sorriu-lhe falsamente e dirigiu-se à cozinha para lhe ir buscar um copo de água. Téa aproximou-se de Seto.

"Kaiba, estamos contentes por estares aqui e por tu e o Joey estarem a dar outra oportunidade para ficarem juntos." disse ela. "Apesar de quando soube que vocês estavam envolvidos ter ficado surpreendida, eu sempre apoiei o Joey e achei que vocês ficavam muito bem juntos."

"Hum, pois… obrigado acho eu." disse Seto, sem saber o que dizer.

"Nós queremos que te sintas confortável connosco. Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo, mas não somos exactamente teus amigos. Pode ser que isso agora mude."

"Duvido." disse Mokuba, acabando por se sentar num dos sofás.

Téa lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, mas não disse mais nada. Pouco depois Joey voltou à sala com um copo de água, que entregou a Mokuba. O rapaz bebeu um pouco e fez uma careta.

"Eu queria água fresca e não natural." disse ele.

"Pois, mas não explicaste isso." disse Joey.

"É só levares o copo para trás e trazeres-me a água como eu quero."

Nesse momento todos estavam a olhar para Joey. Seto lançou um olhar irritado a Mokuba, que estava a ser desagradável de propósito. No entanto, Joey sorriu e aproximou-se de Mokuba, puxando-o por um braço e obrigando-o a levantar-se do sofá.

"Como depois a água pode não ficar suficientemente gelada como tu queres, vens comigo à cozinha."

Mokuba protestou, mas Joey arrastou-o até à cozinha. Seto hesitou, pensando no que deveria fazer.

"Não te preocupes, Kaiba, o Joey não vai fazer nada ao Mokuba." disse Yugi. "Então, como é que estão os negócios na Kaiba Corporation?"

Seto não tinha muita vontade de estar a falar. Preferia estar quieto e calado a um canto, sem ninguém o aborrecer, mas a sua prova era conseguir suportar e dar-se com os amigos de Joey, pelo que ia fazer um esforço para isso.

"Está a correr tudo bem. O Joey com certeza vos contou da notícia que saiu ontem no jornal. Foi apenas um truque do Devlin para conseguir atrair atenção, porque as nossas empresas se vão juntar num novo projecto." começou a explicar Seto.

Enquanto na sala Seto falava com Yugi, Téa e Tristan, na cozinha Joey acabara de deitar uma pedra de gelo no copo de água de Mokuba. Mokuba olhava-o com uma expressão aborrecida. Joey bufou e encarou-o, farto daquela situação.

"Olha lá, mas afinal qual é o teu problema? Eu nunca te tratei mal e até nos dávamos bem, mas tu passaste a ser muito desagradável Mokuba." acusou Joey.

"Eu? Continuo a ser como sempre fui e só sou simpático com quem merece."

Joey cerrou os punhos, enquanto Mokuba bebericava um pouco da sua água. Fez menção de voltar para a sala, mas Joey agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Escuta uma coisa. Eu gosto do teu irmão e eu e ele estamos a tentar voltar a ficar juntos. Tu foste uma das razões que dificultou a nossa relação anteriormente e prometi ao Seto que me ia tentar dar bem contigo, mas tu estás a dificultar bastante as coisas. Não sei porque é que estás a agir assim, mas não penses que é por isso que eu vou desistir do teu irmão."

"Eu…"

"Não me interrompas, Mokuba. Deixa-me terminar. Podes fazer o que quiseres e podes continuar a tratar-me mal, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que o Kaiba esteja contente, mesmo que isso fira o meu orgulho. Mesmo que digas mal de mim, vou sorrir-te, porque o que quero é ficar com o Kaiba." disse Joey. "Claro que gostava que nos déssemos bem, mas se não for possível, paciência. Eu pensava que tu ias gostar de ver o teu irmão feliz, mas afinal parece que não."

Joey largou o braço de Mokuba. O rapaz mais novo fez um ar zangado e depois suspirou.

"Eu quero ver o meu irmão feliz." disse ele.

"Não parece."

"Joey… a verdade é que eu não tenho nada contra ti. Mas tu começaste a namorar com o Seto… ou lá o que vocês tinham, mesmo que não sejam namorados oficiais… e eu não quero que o meu irmão passe a gostar de ti e se esqueça de mim."

Joey abriu a boca de espanto e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Achas que é isso que vai acontecer? Mokuba, tu és irmão dele. Eu sei que és a pessoa mais importante no mundo para o Kaiba. Isso nunca vai mudar. Achas que por ele se envolver comigo ou com outra pessoa vai gostar menos de ti? Não, não vai, podes ter a certeza." disse Joey. "Eu adoro a minha irmã Serenity e continuo a gostar dela da mesma maneira, mesmo estando com o Kaiba."

Mokuba ficou calado durante uns segundos, pensando.

"Tenho um amigo meu cujo irmão começou a namorar e deixou de lhe ligar. O irmão dele começou a dar mais atenção à namorada…"

"Isso foi com o irmão do teu amigo, mas eu prometo-te Mokuba, eu nunca iria fazer com que o Kaiba passasse mais tempo comigo ou me desse mais atenção e te esquecesse de ti." disse Joey. "E eu nunca quebro uma promessa."

Mokuba ficou alguns segundos a olhar para Joey e depois abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"Está bem, eu acredito em ti." disse Mokuba. "Desculpa se tenho sido irritante."

Quando os dois voltaram à sala, Seto olhou-os e viu o irmão a contar uma piada a Joey, que se riu de seguida. Sentiu-se muito mais aliviado e suspirou.

"_Parece__que__eles__se__estão__a__entender.__" __pensou__ele.__ "__Pelo__menos__quero__que__eles__se__respeitem__um__ao__outro.__Não__é__necessário__que__sejam__amigos__nem__nada__assim.__Mas__quero__ver__o__Wheeler__bem__e__o__meu__irmão__a__aceitar__a__minha__relação.__"_

"Ei Kaiba, sobre o novo sistema de duelos holográficos, li no outro dia um artigo e fiquei com algumas dúvidas." disse Tristan, arrancando Seto aos seus pensamentos. "Tu percebes imenso disso, portanto podes explicar-me umas coisas?"

Por norma, Seto diria que não. Não iria ficar ali a falar de coisas do trabalho, mas lembrou-se que tinha prometido a Joey que iria ser tolerante. Além disso, não era assim tão difícil falar de coisas que conhecia bastante bem.

"Claro. Que dúvidas tens." respondeu Seto.

E Tristan fez algumas perguntas, que Seto respondeu. Sendo coisas que sabia de cor, Seto ficou surpreendido pois a conversa até não fora tão aborrecida como esperara.

**À Segunda é de Vez**

Os dias foram passando e as provas que Joey e Seto iam colocando um ao outro foram acontecendo. Mokuba mudara a sua atitude para com Joey e Seto ficara muito satisfeito com essa situação. Por seu lado, Joey ficara contente por Seto ter dedicado tempo aos seus amigos e falado com eles normalmente, em vez de os ignorar ou insultar, como era costume, o que revelava alguns progressos.

Uma das provas para Seto ao longo da semana fora a de deixar o trabalho mais cedo para passar tempo com Joey e Mokuba. O trabalho fora mais um ponto de discussão entre Seto e Joey quando se tinham envolvido da primeira vez. Seto dedicava-se muito ao trabalho e por vezes esquecia por completo o que tinha na sua vida. Os três jantaram na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba e passaram algum tempo a ver televisão. Joey ficou contente por perceber que Seto poderia tirar algum do seu tempo para ele e Mokuba em vez de estar sempre a trabalhar mais de doze horas seguidas. Mokuba ficara também contente por ter o irmão mais perto e aquela situação fortalecera o seu laço de confiança com Joey.

Por seu lado, uma das provas que Seto propusera a Joey era a de começar a ser mais responsável. Joey tinha algumas responsabilidades, mas era muito relaxado e por vezes isso tirava Seto do sério. Visto estarem de férias da escola, Joey, tirando algumas excepções, levantava-se sempre tarde e não queria fazer nada durante o dia. Mas com a prova de Seto, começou a levantar-se mais cedo e os dois acabaram por ir fazer jogging e depois para Joey mostrar que conseguia ser responsável ainda pediu a Seto para o ajudar um dia na Kaiba Corporation. Seto aceitou e colocou Joey a ajudar a sua secretária, Minako. O trabalho era complicado e não correu muito bem, mas Seto ficou satisfeito por Joey mostrar que conseguia ser responsável e esforçado, o que já era suficiente para ele.

Chegou o Domingo e Seto e Joey decidiram que seria realizada a última prova para ambos. Tinham superado tudo até ao momento e estavam confiantes que mais uma prova seria suficiente. Se não tinham falhado até aquele momento, se tinham conseguido controlar e lidar com a vida e expectativas um do outro, estavam confiantes de que desta vez tudo iria correr bem na relação.

Joey propusera que fossem sair juntos a um local público. Seto sempre evitara que isso acontecesse, para que não fossem vistos juntos muitas vezes e Joey sentira que de alguma maneira poderia ter Seto vergonha dele e do que tinham. Assim, queria que Seto provasse que gostaria de estar com ele num local público, mesmo com outras pessoas por perto e que a relação deles não mudaria pelo que os outros dissessem. Por seu lado, Seto queria comprovar que Joey se sabia comportar. Visto ser presidente de uma grande empresa, seria catastrófico namorar com alguém que não soubesse comportar-se em público ou fizesse escândalos. Todos sabiam que Joey tinha um temperamento aguerrido e portanto ele estava determinado a mostrar a Seto que, se algum dia tivessem de ir a algum almoço ou jantar finos organizados pela empresa, Seto não faria má figura perante qualquer outra pessoa da empresa. Joey estava determinado em mostrar que podia ser um namorado perfeito.

Assim, tinham decidido ir jantar a um restaurante bastante requintado e caro. Seto insistira e Joey acabara por ceder. Seto foi buscar Joey a sua casa e depois foram até ao restaurante. Joey estava determinado, mas algo nervoso. Nunca fora a restaurantes finos, com imensos talheres e tinha medo de fazer má figura. Por seu lado, Seto estava nervoso por aparecer em público com Joey, não que tivesse vergonha, mas temia o que outras pessoas poderiam dizer ou fazer. Apesar de não se preocupar pessoalmente com a opinião dos outros, muitas coisas poderiam afectar as acções e prestígio da sua empresa e o restaurante era frequentado por alguns accionistas da Kaiba Corporation. Seto respirou fundo. Fora ele que escolhera o restaurante, mesmo para pôr Joey à prova e a si mesmo, portanto não iria vacilar.

Os dois entraram no restaurante e um empregado, bastante aprumado e com modos muito profissionais, acompanhou-os à mesa. Quando ia aquele restaurante, Seto ficava sempre numa mesa ao fundo, perto de uma janela. Joey achou bem, porque pelo menos não havia tantas mesas e pessoas perto daquele lugar. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e o empregado trouxe-lhes duas ementas. Joey olhou pegou numa e olhou discretamente para os talheres na mesa, enquanto o empregado se afastava.

"Porque é que é preciso tantos talheres?" perguntou Joey. "Três facas, três garfos, duas colheres… não percebo para que é isto tudo."

"É para quem quiser comer o que chamamos uma ementa completa, que consiste em entradas, onde se usa uma faca e um garfo, sopa, um prato de carne, um prato de peixe e por fim uma sobremesa." explicou Seto. "É mais fácil se pensares que nessa situação começas a usar os talheres de fora para dentro. De qualquer maneira, como não vamos comer tudo isso, não irás utilizar os talheres todos."

Joey acenou afirmativamente e começou a ler a ementa, mas a sua expressão foi tornando-se cada vez mais sisuda. Seto, que também estava a tentar escolher o que comer, lançou um olhar a Joey e percebeu que se passava algo.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele. "Algum problema, Wheeler?"

"É que… enfim, tantas coisas que eu não percebo. O que são champignons, por exemplo? Há aqui coisas com nomes esquisitos e não sei o que escolher." disse Joey, parecendo atrapalhado.

Nessa altura, Seto quase sorriu e depois abanou a cabeça. Seto não era pessoa de sorrir ou pelo menos, se o fazia, era apenas muito raramente, mas o embaraçado de Joey causava-lhe graça.

"Ok, então vamos falar do que queres comer e eu tento encontrar na ementa algo equivalente ou se quiseres explico-te o porquê dos nomes. Por exemplo, champignons são cogumelos."

"Ah e não podiam simplesmente escrever cogumelos? Esta gente tem uma mania de ser diferente…"

Seto explicou a Joey alguns dos pratos e acabaram por escolher. Um empregado aproximou-se para recolher os seus pedidos e depois Joey decidiu comer algumas entradas. Começou a barrar rapidamente um pedaço de pão com manteiga e comeu-o bastante depressa, começando a comer outro de imediato. Seto ergueu uma sobrancelha e Joey percebeu. Engoliu calmamente o pedaço de pão.

"Não estou a ser muito calmo, pois não?" perguntou Joey. Seto acenou afirmativamente. "Ok, vou tentar comer com calma e naturalidade e não como se já não visse comida há anos, mas sabes que eu gosto bastante de comer."

Depois de ambos comerem mais algumas entradas, Joey começou a falar. Seto não sabia bem o que dizer, mas Joey esperava que ele falasse também e esforçou-se para arranjar bons assuntos de conversa. Enquanto conversavam, um homem aproximou-se da mesa.

"Senhor Kaiba, que prazer em vê-lo." disse o homem.

Seto levantou-se e apertou a mão ao homem. Joey percebeu de imediato, pela conversa que se seguiu, que o homem era um dos accionistas da Kaiba Corporation. Depois de trocarem umas palavras sobre negócios, o homem passou o seu olhar para Joey. Não parecia muito agradado.

"Espero que saiba o que anda a fazer, Kaiba. Pensei que tinha terminado tudo com este rapaz. Não queremos mais escândalos para a Kaiba Corporation, como aconteceu da última vez, quando a imprensa descobriu o vosso envolvimento." disse o homem.

"Não se preocupe que nada vai abalar a empresa, nem vai haver nenhum escândalo."

O homem despediu-se de Seto e afastou-se. Seto voltou a sentar-se. Joey não ficara satisfeito com o que o homem dissera, mas não disse nada para não aborrecer Seto. Pouco depois a comida chegou e os dois começaram a comer, pelo que a conversa esmoreceu mais. Joey deu o seu melhor para comer de maneira civilizada e nunca fugindo à etiqueta que se esperava naquele restaurante.

Depois do prato principal, os dois pediram sobremesas e por fim a conta. Joey não achava bem Seto pagar a conta toda sozinho, mas ao perceber o preço exorbitante que o jantar fora, acabou por ceder, porque nunca teria dinheiro para pagar metade do mesmo. Os dois levantaram-se da mesa depois de pagarem e caminharam para a saída.

"_Correu tudo bem." pensou Seto. "Mesmo que tenha havido alguma atrapalhação do Joey, porque não está habituado a este tipo de restaurante, correu tudo pelo melhor."_

"_Agora já posso dizer que estive num lugar finório com o Seto e ele não teve vergonha de mim nem nada assim." pensou Joey. "A nossa relação tem tudo para resultar."_

Quando os dois iam saíram para a rua, encontraram o homem que falara com Seto anteriormente, acompanhado de uma mulher, que Joey supôs ser a esposa. O homem aproximou-se deles.

"Vejo que terminaram de jantar." disse o homem. "Kaiba, queria falar-lhe novamente. Você tem mesmo a certeza do que está a fazer? Trazer este rapaz aqui, onde há pessoas influentes, não é boa ideia. Aliás, dá muito mau aspecto. Devia terminar tudo com ele. Vocês não são claramente do mesmo nível."

Joey bufou de raiva. Como é que aquele homem se atrevia a falar assim? Joey olhou para Seto, mas vendo que ele nada dizia, decidiu ser ele a falar.

"Olhe, você não me conhece de lado nenhum para falar assim, ouviu? Veja lá se não quer ter um encontro de primeiro grau com os meus punhos." ameaçou Joey.

O homem olhou-o com desprezo.

"Ao menos devia conseguir controlar as pessoas com quem se envolve, Kaiba." disse o homem, virando costas e afastando-se com a esposa.

Seto abanou a cabeça e encarou Joey.

"Não precisavas de ter falado com ele assim, Wheeler."

"Ai não? Não viste como ele foi insultuoso? Ok, eu disse que me ia tentar controlar, mas há coisas a que não posso ficar indiferente." disse Joey. "E agora? Por causa disto, queres seguir o teu caminho e eu o meu?"

"Não, não quero." disse Seto. "Não quero que fiquemos separados."

"Não? Pois sabes uma coisa, eu é que não sei se quero estar com alguém que vê que me insultam e não faz nada para me defender. Não que eu precise realmente. Sei defender-me sozinho e sempre soube, mas ele insultou-me e tu não fizeste nada para o pôr na linha." disse Joey.

Seto não disse nada, reflectindo. Joey tinha razão. Tinha sido insultado e Seto não fizera nada para o defender. Por isso, Joey reagira daquela maneira. Se ele fora brusco, tivera razão para isso. Seto começou a caminhar rapidamente na direcção do casal que se afastava. Joey hesitou, mas foi atrás dele.

"Ei, oiça." disse Seto. O homem virou-se para o encarar. "Você não volta a falar assim com o Wheeler, percebeu? Caso contrário, eu arranjo maneira de tornar a sua vida num inferno. Você não é melhor que ninguém. Só porque ganhou a lotaria, sem fazer nenhum, pensa que está acima dos outros. E já agora, minha senhora, ele anda a traí-la. Toda a gente na Kaiba Corporation sabe."

Seto virou-se e agarrou no braço de Joey. Os dois afastaram-se, enquanto a mulher começava a discutir com o seu marido. Joey sorriu maliciosamente e os dois regressaram ao carro de Seto. Seto entrou para o lugar do condutor e Joey para o lugar ao lado.

"Gostei do que fizeste." disse Joey.

"Pois, percebi que sim. Ok, desculpa por não o ter feito logo. Não devia ter suportado ele ter-te insultado e não fazer nada."

"E eu poderia ter reagido de outra maneira, mas sabes como eu sou…"

"Sei, mas eu também não tenho uma personalidade fácil." disse Seto. "Além de que isto não fazia parte das nossas provas e sim o jantar. Parece-me que está superado, portanto, já que da outra vez não era oficial, aceitas namorar comigo?"

"Claro que aceito." respondeu Joey. "E desta vez não nos vamos separar, por nada."

"Acho bem."

"E espero que em breve nos estejamos a tratar pelos primeiros nomes."

"Vai ser complicado ter outra pessoa a tratar-me por Seto, mas acho que me consigo habituar."

De seguida, Seto puxou Joey para si e beijaram-se. Agora estavam novamente juntos e desta vez oficialmente. Anteriormente era um envolvimento que não era ainda efectivamente sério e terminara, mas agora nem Seto nem Joey queriam que isso acontecesse. Dariam o seu melhor para que a relação durasse, pois era isso o que mais queriam e nenhum gostava de desistir do que ambicionavam ter ou manter.

**Fim**


End file.
